


Hunted

by Homophobia_is_gay



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, idk - Freeform, it was 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homophobia_is_gay/pseuds/Homophobia_is_gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, the Avengers team can't even go camping without fucking something up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunted

It was Coulson's idea for them to go camping.

Of course Coulson couldn't go himself, because of some 'important' paperwork he had to finish off, but he persuaded the whole team to take part, as working on their teamwork was at the top of his to-do list.

Getting Thor to go was easy, just mentioning the idea made the thunder God excited, as he, Sif, and the Warriors Three always went camping back at Asgard. Barton wasn't difficult to persuade either, and neither was Rogers, it was just the other four that needed a little more pushing and bribing. Y'see, Natasha did not want to spend a weekend with six men, Bruce was still recovering from the last 'bonding' experience, which ended in him Hulking out and almost flattening Tony. Peter had 'piles' of homework to be doing, and Tony, well, have you ever seen the man away from his tech and memory foam mattress?

But Coulson eventually got them to agree.

So, on a Friday afternoon, the whole team met at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, before being dropped off in the middle of nowhere by a jet. It was only then they realised they had to spend 48 hours with each other.

So while Tony and Peter took a walk, the others just got to work with setting up the camp. The equipment had been dropped off with them, all the basics to survive for one weekend-which did not include a shower and coffee machine much to Tony's dismay. But it also meant no food, because hunting together was one of their team building exercises.

But for Clint, this was going to be an easy weekend. He'd been on a lot harsher training exercises, and once in a while-if a mission goes wrong-he's found himself camping in the woods with an injury of some kind and supplies dangerously low, or non-existent. Nat had probably been in the same situation, though less likely to admit it.

So, after the three tents were set up (two for the men and one for Natasha, who made it very clear to Coulson that she'd not be sharing a tent), Clint dragged Thor along to find some poor bunnies for dinner, assuming the God had been hunting on Asgard. And damn, he was right. Thor managed to kill three deer and seven rabbits, while Clint only found five rabbits and some berries. But he wasn't complaining, it meant more food for them all, especially knowing Steve and Thor, who always ate half of the food.

And when they arrived back at camp, Tony and Peter were there, their arms filled with firewood which they decided to pick up for the others. Clint was surprised but didn't mind; it meant one less job for them all.

An hour later, and the food was cooked, everyone digging in and sitting around the fire. Clint couldn't help but find it amusing, like c'mon, Thor was telling stories of Asgard to Natasha and Bruce while Steve and Tony bickered in the corner, not to mention Peter staring off into space (probably in those stupid little daydreams). It reminded Clint of some boy scouts trip, and he was pretty sure there was a guitar somewhere in the luggage. If there was alcohol, he'd be the one using it.

When Clint had finished his dinner, he decided to go for a walk. S.H.I.E.L.D had left them in a pretty gorgeous part of the woods, and they weren't being attacked by crazed criminals or super villains, so Clint wanted to enjoy it before he had to go back to the city.

So he gave Natasha a look, she knew instantly and nodded, before he disappeared through the trees.

He spent awhile admiring the scenery and walking along the path, before finding some rocks that connected to a cliff side. And at first Clint thought he should get back, the sun was setting and it was gunna get cold, but after a moment's thought he decided 'fuck it' and began climbing. It wasn't like they'd be worried, and even if they were Natasha knew he could take care of himself, and no one tried disobeying her, not even Clint himself. If Kate was here that would be a different story though.

In total, it took around twenty minutes to climb to the highest point, which was a flat ledge that gave him a clear view of the forest. So Clint sat there for a while, taking his hearing aids out before watching the sunset and enjoying the solitude.

He could see the smoke from the camp fire from the ledge, and he realised he wasn't going to arrive during the sunset, so he hoped they didn't get creeped out by him coming back. He once worked with an agent who was terrified of forests at night, so when Clint went for a piss during the night, he was whacked in the head with a rock. An experience he didn't wish to repeat.

Clint sighed and was about to start climbing down, when he saw movement. It was to his right, near a row of bushes, and his body went ridged. He only had a hunting knife with him, and no radio to contact the others. He switched his hearing aids back on.

He stood slowly and revealed his knife, looking over at the bushes and twirling it skillfully. It could have just been an animal or the wind, he thought, but there was something different about the air now. Something dangerous.

"Don't you know it's rude to watch people from bushes? I could arrest you for that." Clint called, his sharp eyes scanning the scenery carefully.

Luckily (or unluckily, however you view things), Clint didn't have to wait long to find out what was in the bushes. It jumped out with a roar in it's throat and claws swiping, and he thought it was some kind of mutated bear at first, but he soon realised it was Sabretooth. A very angry looking Sabretooth, may he add.

However, before he could even begin to work out how to take him down, loud, echoing footsteps came pounding from behind him. Fucking great.

Clint span out of the way and twirled back around to see Kraven the Hunter had joined the party. He looked down at his measly dagger, before back up at the two beasts before him, and okay, this looked bad.

Apparently they saw his predicament too, and grinned at each other, before charging. Clint charged too, feeling his heartbeat pick up considerably, but managed to dodge Kraven's spear and deflect Sabretooth's claws, before swiping at Sabretooth's back with his knife and grinning as he growled in pain.

Unfortunately, that sense of satisfaction didn't last too long, because he was soon sent flying back into a tree. His back cracked and head whacked against the trunk, but he got up as soon as possible, which was just in time to roll away from the spear again and duck away from claws.

He definitely needed back up for this one, because even with a full artillery of weapons, he'd need help.

While battling, he thought of his limited options. Firstly: fight until he beat them, or until they beat him. And seeing as he was out gunned, and that Sabretooth is known for his healing powers, he didn't think he'd win. Secondly: try climbing down the cliff again. But as soon as he thought that, Clint knew that was the weakest idea. He may have been a fast climber, but Sabretooth could most definitely jump down without dying, and Kraven could do anything like climbing with perfect ease and confidence. Thirdly: scream for help and hope they could hear him from the camp site. The only problem with that was that they might not hear him, or might not get there in time. Lastly: run his for goddamn life. Sure, they were both extremely fast, but that way Clint could cover ground and use the trees as cover.

Looked like he had his answer then.

He made sure to twist away from them, before skidding into the bushes where Sabretooth came out from. That was the easy bit.

They took a few moments to realise what'd happened, before beginning to follow while laughing loudly and whooping. Clint ignored them as much as he could, while trying to be quiet as he snuck through the trees.

"We're gunna hunt you down boy!" Kraven shouted from somewhere to his left, which just made Clint roll his eyes. How fucking original. He'd never heard that one before.

But it wasn't Kraven that he was worried about, he'd taken him down before and could most certainly do it again. It was Sabretooth he wasn't looking forward to meeting.

So he kept that in mind while running away; constantly looking around him while trying to get back to the camp.

He knew Sabretooth could smell him, and probably hear him, but for some reason he was staying back with Kraven for the moment. Clint didn't want to know why, because it was probably not anything good, so kept his eyes sharp and feet steady, in case there was something littered across the floor.

They carried on at this pace for about two minutes more, until Clint heard movement in front of him, and just managed to duck before a large metal arm managed to connect with his head. And fucking hell, this was really bad.

Doc Ock stepped out into the moon light and laughed as Clint stopped for a split second to admire his height. But then the ragged breathing from Sabretooth and Kraven caught up, and he was soon running down a hill to get out of their line of fire.

At least now he was going in the direction of the camp, but he didn't think they had all their suits and weapons. Clint had his bow and arrows, Natasha had a few knives and one gun somewhere and Tony's suit was definitely not there. However, Peter had his web shooters and suit, Thor had his hammer, Steve his shield and Bruce didn't need any weapons, which was a plus.

While running, Clint noticed that Sabretooth still wasn't picking up his pace, and that they weren't trying their hardest to kill him yet. Which meant they were waiting for somebody else to turn up to the party.

Realising this, he didn't bother trying to be quiet now.

"Help!" He shouted through out the forest, pleased how it echoed through the trees, but not so pleased that he was calling for it. But that didn't stop him from calling for help again. His pride was not going to get in the way at the moment, because that probably meant certain death.

As he crossed a stream, Clint was nearly hit with a white blur that soon after stuck into one of the trees. He guessed this was the extra person. Luckily, whoever it was were either bad at aiming or just trying to scare him, because otherwise he'd probably be dead. When another white blur went past though, he soon saw it as a card.

And well, it was either Gambit or Bullseye, and the last time he checked Gambit wasn't running around with a bunch of super villains.

"Hel-Ah fuck!" Clint cried as something wedged into his shoulder, making him stumble but not stop or look back. That was most probably another card, and he didn't doubt that the next one would be aimed towards his head.

However, they still weren't catching up to him. Clint was beginning to think they'd brought the whole supervillain community along tonight, but soon realised they didn't need to bother, because one Juggernaut could do just as much damage. He heard the ground rattling footsteps before he saw him, and just managed to twirl out of the way before he was flattened by a humongous fist.

Now he could definitely hear Sabretooth, and the others weren't too far behind either. He felt panicked, and was about to turn left when a metal arm knocked out his feet from under him. Luckily he managed to tuck and roll, otherwise he probably would be missing a few teeth. Unluckily, Kraven landed on top of him before he could get back up properly and run away.

"Stupid Hawk, thinking you can outrun us." Kraven commented, making Clint roll his eyes before slashing his chest with his knife. He howled in pain and fell back, holding his chest before picking up his spear, "Now you die."

"Back up Kraven, if anyone is killing this son of a bitch, it's gunna be me." Bullseye grinned, stepping forward while twirling his card in his fingers. Clint glared but pushed himself to his feet, matching Bullseye's movements with his feet and knife.

He knew that Bullseye had the advantage here, both with skill and the fact he had four other goons behind him, but Clint wasn't stupid and had made some terrific shots in his past. True, normally with his arrows, but he was no stranger to knife throwing either.

"After you're dead, I'm going to enjoy killing that little Russian bitch you're so fond of. Maybe she'll whimper just like Elektra did, wouldn't that just be wonderful?" Bullseye pondered, doing his best to taunt Clint, and it fucking worked. He was about to throw the knife, when a loud tut came from to the left of them all. He turned, and grinned at what he saw.

"This Russian bitch knows a trick or two that Elektra didn't, Bullseye, and you'd be damn sure to remember that." Natasha grinned from the other end of the barrel, before firing a shot and hitting Bullseye in the shoulder. And that's when everything went into chaos.

A blurr of red and blue swung from the trees and landed into Doc Ock, sending him backwards and screeching. A shield came from the trees and hit Kraven extremely hard, before Thor's hammer came bursting through the bushes and slammed into Sabretooth. Both Thor and Rogers came into the clearing together, before a loud roar filled the air, and the trees burst apart so the Hulk could get through.

He went straight to the Juggernaut, while Rogers and Thor dealt with Kraven and Sabretooth. Clint then felt immediately happy about his team.

Natasha ran over and threw him his bow and arrows, before they both advanced on Bullseye, who'd gotten back up and was stumbling back into the trees. Clint couldn't help the grin.

They worked together as a team; Clint shooting his arrows and immobilizing the opponent, before Natasha got in close and used her superior fighting skills. Bullseye didn't give up easily, and managed to get a few dirty shots in on Natasha before Clint came forward to help.

While fighting, Natasha had managed to knock away all of Bullseye's little weapons, leaving him basically defenseless. With weapons (or objects, seeing as he's killed with a toothpick), Bullseye was a force to be reckoned with. But without? Just an easy target.

They had him down in a second.

By the time he'd managed to cuff him, everyone else was pretty much finished with their opponent also. Juggernaut was stuck in the ground, Kraven had blood pouring from his forehead, Sabretooth had a hammer shaped mark imprinted on his chest, and Doc Ock was stuck in one of the trees covered in webbing.

Now that it seemed safe, Clint allowed himself to lean against Natasha slightly and sigh heavily, now beginning to notice the sharp pain in his shoulder again. He winced and looked around to see the joker card stuck deep into his back, with blood now soaking his purple t-shirt.

He was about to pull it out, when an alarmed cry came from Peter. Clint frowned and looked back around, just in time to see a dagger fly out of Kraven's hand and move towards him. It was like one of those cliché moments where time slowed down and Clint couldn't move quick enough, with the shouts of his team around him. 

Fortunately, Clint didn't need to get out of the way.

A bright burst entered the clearing and hit the blade, sending it flying into a small oak tree to his left. Everyone turned to see Tony stood there in half of his Iron Man suit, with the rest soon coming up from behind and attaching itself to it's designer.

"Did I miss the party?"

***

The next few hours were hectic and filled with S.H.I.E.L.D running around the forest to gather evidence and do medical procedures. The card was removed and the wound patched up, before Clint moved over to Natasha who'd come out unharmed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as he sat down. Clint shrugged and yawned, before running a hand through his hair.

"My back hurts, I miss my dog and I'm cold." He complained.

"Well, I don't know about the pain or dog, but I can definitely help with the cold." She winked, making him splutter but perk up almost immediately.

"I saw a lake a few miles back."

"Well then soldier, I'll race you there."

As Clint watched her go, he felt a warm rush throughout his body. He didn't give it a seconds thought though, and was up following her a split second later.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda bad towards the end but whatever enjoy it man


End file.
